1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy sprinklers in general and, more specifically, to toy sprinklers having interactive play elements.
2. The Prior Art
Toy sprinklers are well known in the toy industry. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,549 teaches an oscillating sprinkler in which multiple sprinkler arms ride up and down over a track surface and dispense water in an oscillating pattern. The center, or hub, of the sprinkler is rotationally mounted and water pressure driven in a circular path to dispense a secondary pattern of water spray complementary to the spray dispelled by the arms.
While the above sprinkler works well and has established substantial commercial appeal, several deficiencies exist which make the sprinkler less than an ideal solution to the market's needs. First, the spray pattern produced by the sprinkler is predictable and repeating. It therefore lacks the interest appeal that a variable spray pattern affords. Secondly, the sprinkler neither interacts with the user to a high degree nor affords alternative modes of play. Thirdly, the sprinkler, because of the convoluted track, has a substantial depth dimension, making the sprinkler relatively cumbersome to store.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a sprinkler providing for greater versatility and play value. Such a sprinkler must interact with the user and provide enhanced play variability in a safe and controlled environment. Further, such a sprinkler ideally would offer a user a range of play options and, thereby, enhance play value and retain the interest of the user. Lastly, the sprinkler should be compact for easy and space efficient storage.